harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel between Emeric the Evil and Egbert the Egregious
This ferocious Duel, which took place in the Middle Ages, was fought between Emeric the Evil and Egbert the Egregious, and ultimately resulted with Emeric being “slaughtered”, and Egbert mastering the Elder Wand. - Albus Dumbledore on "''The Tale of the Three Brothers"'' It should be noted that he was the only known wizard, apart from Albus Dumbledore, to defeat the posessor of the Elder Wand in a duel. which was won in this duel]] History Background Information According to the "''Tale of the Three Brothers" in , the three brothers — suspected to be Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell — were out travelling the world one day when they came to a treacherous river, that had been known to claim many of the lives of those attempting to cross it. Taking no chances the with the dangerous currents, the three brothers pulled out their wands and conjured a bridge out of thin air. However, as they began to cross it they found a hooded figure blocking their path midway across the bridge. It was Death himself, dressed in a simple long black cloak. Death felt cheated that the three brothers had outsmarted him and had not drown in the river, as many others had. the Elder Wand]] While pretending to congratulate them for their triumph, Death schemed against them. He offered each brother a gift for outsmarting him. The eldest went first, and being a belligerent man he asked for a wand that would defeat all others. Death went to the nearest tree and created a wand of elder wood, which he handed to the eldest brother. The second brother, who wanted to humiliate Death even further, asked for an object that would recall the dead and was given the Resurrection Stone. The youngest was wiser than his brothers and was sceptical of Death's intentions. He asked for an object that would allow him to live his life without the fear of Death following him. Defeated, Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Antioch's possession of the Elder Wand Albus Dumbledore thought it was unlikely that the Elder Wand was made by Death. He assumed it may have been created by the eldest of the three Peverell brothers, Antioch. After killing a rival wizard in a duel shortly after creating the wand, Antioch drunkenly boasted of the wand's powers. He was murdered in his sleep that night and another wizard took possession of the wand. Over time, the powerful wand passed through various owners, usually by violent means, and acquired names such as "the Deathstick" and "the Wand of Destiny". Several of the wand's owners are known, as its "bloody trail" was "splattered across the pages of Wizarding history." At some point, Emeric the Evil came into the possession of the wand, most likely killing the previous owner whose identity remains unknown. The Duel Sometime during the Middle Ages, Egbert the Egregious confronted Emeric the Evil (or possibly vice-versa), and started a ferocious duel. Emeric used the Elder Wand, but was still ultimately "slaughtered", making Egbert the only known wizard (with the exeption of Albus Dumbledore) to defeat the master of the Elder Wand in a duel. Aftermath After Egbert winning the duel and defeating Emeric, he was either disarmed, killed, defeated in a duel, or passed it down one generation. Albus Dumbledore suspected that Egbert himself was killed in a duel, which was a common occurrence during the Middle Ages. Eventually, about a century later, Godelot is recorded to have the wand, who was killed by his son, Hereward, who mastered it, and after it was mastered through the generations by many diffrent witches and wizards, it ultimately was placed by Harry Potter into Albus Dumbledore's Grave, meaning that after Harry would die, no one would master it forever. Appearances * * Notes and references pt-br:Duelo entre Emerico, o Mal e Egberto, o Notável Category:Duels with the Elder Wand